usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulcan
The word "Vulcan", stands for both the planet and the species, thus, both will be written about in this article. A humanoid species who suppress their emotions and aim to attain pure logic. Their homeworld is the planet Vulcan and as a race were integral to the creation of the Federation. History and Politics One of the most interesting species in the Federation, thousands of years before the Vulcans were once a race so violent and emotional that they also caused their own extinction by waging constant warfare on one another. During this time they were polytheistic. During this time, a Vulcan named Surak who developed a new way of life therefore bringing about the "Time of Awakening". He believed that the cause of so many conflicts on his homeworld was the uncontrolled outpouring of emotion. To combat this, his followers swore to live their lives by the system Surak devised based purely on the principles of logic, therefore emotions were to be controlled and suppressed. However, even though this new philosophy rapidly spread across the planet, there were some known as "those who march beneath the Raptor's wings", who opposed this movement. A devastating war began which included the use of Atomic bombs of whom Surak was a victim. Thankfully, those who opposed logic left Vulcan and founded colonies elsewhere in the galaxy becoming the Debrune and the Romulan Star Empire to name a few. There was also a one hundred year war between the Vulcans and the Romulans of which it was alleged that a member of the Q instigated although that it is yet to be categorically proven. The Vulcans were one of the first of the current powers to develop their own warp drive, although a century would pass between the breaking of the warp barrier and the warp 2 barrier. The earliest reported mission to the Sol system has been identified as 1957. However, the official first contact wouldn't arrive until over a century later when a Vulcan survey vessel detected Zefram Cochrane's first warp flight of whom the Vulcans met at his launch site the following day. Since that point the Vulcans became Earth's "mentor" or perhaps even a "big brother" in other ways advising the race on how to proceed into the galaxy. The Vulcan High Command considered Humans too volatile and similar to themselves before the Time of the Awakening as such attempted to slow down Humanity's progress untilt the time was right. It is likely by the 21st and 22nd centuries, the Vulcans would have made contact with the Cardassians, Trill, Tholians, Klingons among others. There were times where tradition was in contrast to their actions most notably the Vulcans had a long history of border skirmishes with the Andorians. The Humans helped to negotiate a peace between the two races over a disputed planetoid. By the 22nd Century, the Vulcan High Command who were once only in charge of Space exploration now controlled civilian affairs as such became more aggressive and interventionist even using the sacred monastery at P'Jem to spy on their Andorian neighbours. It quickly became apparent that the Vulcan High command were less tolerant of direct challenges either politically or even philosophically towards their operations. A notable incident was the purging of the Syrrannite group. They were displeased as they believed that their society had turned away from Surak. After much struggle these tensions came to a head and caused a reformation in Vulcan society causing the High Command who were secretly in league with the Romulans to fall and the restructuring of their government. One of the first policy shifts was to not to stop the Human race from expanding into the galaxy. The Vulcans are one of the few races that has never been conquered in its collective memory to the point they can't even conceive a conqueror. Vulcan remains one of the most important members of the Federation. Their tradition for exploring has spread into a new quadrant. In the 24th Century they were the first to make formal contact with a Gamma Quadrant civilisation, upon encountering the Wadi. This continued with them encountering the Rakhari, and finding the remains of the Hur'q. Some Vulcan have been trying to reunify their peoples, namely themselves and the Romulans with little or no success. However, in the wake of the Reman uprising and the improved relations between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire after the Dominion War, even Starfleet Intelligence is not sure what the status of the Reunification movement is. Physiology Vulcans in some respects are similar to Humans at least internally to the point they can produce offspring with too much medical intravention. From the outward appearance, Vulcans are similar apart from their eyebrows and ears that taper into a point. Commonly, most Vulcans have pale skin, black or dark brown hair with a greenish tinge in the skin. However, there are exceptions to every rule. Another similiarity is that they have body hair but rarely do so. They possess teeth that Humans don't have including anterior tricuspids which may indicate posterior tricuspids. Their teeth maybe chemically capped, like Human teeth since the 20th century to prevent decay. The real differences between races when looking at their respective internal anatomy. The position of their heart is where a Human's liver would be and it beats a lot faster approximately 700-750 times per minute based on the fitness of the patient and that they have no appendix. Their blood is copper based and indicates the colour of rust when without oxygen in the veins and becomes green when in the arteries with oxygen. Therefore, any form of bruising often leaves a green colour. The respiratory system is higly efficient being able to get the Oxygen they need from their planet's atmosphere. Unlike the Andorians they are comfortable in high temperatures regarding the average climate and temperature of their respective homeworld. Their hearing is exceptionally good and the Vulcan female has a heightened sense of smell. Their ability to digest food is of some note although highly adaptable it has been recorded by Starfleet Medical that they have some issues regarding Human food but over time their tracts will adapt. Due to their planet being mainly desert, their bodies have developed ways of surviving in a desert, being able to survive longer without water than a human and have an inner eyelid to protect their eyes. More importantly they are three times physically stronger than humans and have faster reflexes and with a superior metabolism, caffeine and toxins have little effect on them. Plus, they have the added advantage that when under stress they can do without sleep for weeks. Although they also have a longer lifespan than Humans often 200 years or more they have a weakness regarding Nitrous oxide where only after a few minutes a Vulcan will pass out. The Brain The Vulcan brain is composed of many layers and is found to be in direct control of most of the bodily functions. Even so, when it has been removed the body is capable of moving around even though in a zombie-like state. One of the weaknesses of the Vulcan brain is the emergence of suppressed traumatic memory which for most humanoids can cause psychological problems but in Vulcans can cause severe physical trauma. In some cases, it has been reported that it has reordered neural pathways and even lobotomise itself. Since the awakening the Vulcan people have learned to gain conscious control of many of the brain's functions as such to regulate their bodies to a high degree of control by will alone. An injured Vulcan can go into a trance to repair the injury for example. A substance called trellium-D acts as a neurotoxin to this species, destroying the neural pathways which control their emotions. Starfleet Medical has made it clear that treatment must be provided quickly or the damage would be irreversible. They have inherent telepathic abilities most notably the Vulcan Mind Meld. Most Vulcans are natural touch telepaths. Considerable training is required to use this ability properly requiring concentration and training, although simpler contacts don't require these elements or even consicous knowledge of the act. Those who have stronger minds are capable of telepathic projection and scanning over short distances; but have been reports of some capable of this feat over interstellar distances. Another ability is the telepathic suggestion which can based on the mind they are contacting to doing things involuntarily. Generally Vulcans do not, allow themselves to experience strong emotion although they may sense them in others. Apart from the Trill, they are also the only other humanoid race capable of synaptic pattern displacement or transfer of one individual's consciousness into another. Although there have been other cases this was by use of technology not by biological means. One of the most unusual aspects of Vulcan physiology that the adults must endur is the pon-farr, the Vulcan mating period. Normally involving intense emotion and primal emerges that can kill if not satisfied. These involve psychological symptons such as elevated dopamine and fever. A society based on logic, the madness is an unavoidable evil. Medical Conditions There are several diseases that the Vulcan species suffers from which include: *Pa'nar Syndrome *Tuvan Syndrome *Bendii Syndrome *Choriocytosis Society The Vulcan government is associated with a representative democracy and that advancement in politics is based on meritocratic principles. Even though they are a logical race, they do have some spiritual beliefs. Very little is know as they are also very private in regarding such things, but what is known is that their system is polytheistic. Most believe in the katra, the soul and consciousness of a person, which can be transferred prior to death by psionic ability. Most Vulcan are non-violent unless logic dictates that combat is necessary. They do use weapons and practice martial arts. Most Vulcans are vegetarians seeing meat as distasteful. They have a high degree of honest to such an extent that it was believed that they "cannot" lie but in actuality they are able to do but only when they perceive as logical reasons, though they deem it as being dishonesty not outright lying. They learn logic at an early age. Their parents will use learning tools, to train their children in logic. As such Vulcan children learn to detach themselves from emotion at an early age. Although oddly, Vulcan children in nursery are allowed to dance. Parents never shield their children from the truth. The belief is that in doing that would only diminish the child's ability to cope with difficulties. A parent's attachment to their young cannot be described as an emotion. As they are part of the parent's identity and thus are incomplete without them. Sometimes Vulcans have mates chosen for them by their parents when they are seven. They are joined in a ceremony that links them telepathically. When they have both matured and undergo Pon Farr, the link makes them follow through with full marital rituals which cement their relationship. There are times, when the female doesn't wish to go through with the marriage and thus must invoke the challenge. In this the male must fight to keep his mate against a challenger of her choosing. Whoever wins the female becomes the property of the male, unless he chooses to release her, more importantly the ritual involves a fight to the death. The foundation of their society is arriving at the truth through logic. Emotions are illogical, thus making them impure and prevent the acquiring of truth. Although they are born with the same emotions as their ancestors, they continually train themselves to give them the impassive nature they seek. Although not all can arrive at the state of pure logic, the exacting process of mental control gives Vulcans enough to conform to their society. The ultimate level of logical thought is achieved through the attainment of Kolinahr, which is said to purge all remaining emotions. They are known to be extremely good scholars believing knowledge to be the best defence against the unknown and thus pursue them with logic and intellect. Vulcans do not fear death as they believe it to be the completion of a journey. However, the loss of one's Katra is to be avoided if possible, since the Katra lives beyond physical death. Planet Vulcan was a Class M planet in the Vulcan system, homeworld of the humanoid Vulcans, and a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. The planet was located "a little over" sixteen light years from Earth. It had no moons, but appeared to have close planetary companions. According to a Federation star chart, Vulcan was located near Sirius. Vulcan had a considerably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. Its climate was generally harsh, with most of the surface consisting of large deserts or mountain ranges, along with scattered small seas. Desert areas were prone to large amounts of heat, light and electrical sand fire storms. Vulcan was divided in provinces. There were several tourist attractions on Vulcan, including active volcanoes, ancient ruins, and lava fields. When Charles Tucker visited the planet in 2154, he didn't know which site he would look at first. Other points of interest include religious sites such as the Temple of Amonak, the Temple of T'Panit and the T'Karath Sanctuary. History As early as the mid-20th century, the planet Vulcan had contact with the Tellarites and, covertly, with Humans. By the late 21st or early 22nd century, Vulcans had established contact with the Humans, Cardassians, Klingons, Tholians and Trill, among others. In 2152, there were over a million physicians on Vulcan. During the 22nd century, the death penalty was still common practice in Vulcan courts for a small number of offenses, including treason. By the mid-22nd century, Vulcan had a history of conflict with Andoria, controlled the Coridan government, and had exchanged ambassadors with Earth and Qo'noS, among others. After the Babel Crisis, Vulcan became a founding member of the Coalition of Planets before co-founding the Federation in 2161. Tobin Dax met Iloja of Prim during the Cardassian's exile on Vulcan. During the early months of the Dominion War, the Fifth Fleet was fighting the Dominion near Vulcan. In 2374, Ishka was given special dispensation by Grand Nagus Zek to leave Ferenginar for Vulcan, to have her ears raised. On her way back, she was captured by the Dominion. Later that same year, Betazed fell to the Dominion, and Major Kira noted that they were now in a position to threaten Vulcan. Shortly thereafter, Kira confirmed that the Dominion had been building up their forces on Betazed and that they would be able to launch an attack on Vulcan. Category:Species Category:Vulcan Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Planets